1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for attaching an electrical connection terminal piece to an electric wire tip end, by crimping thereon, and more particularly to a continual crimper comprising: an apparatus for transferring a belting assembly of the connection terminal pieces, made of a plurality of the connection terminal pieces juxtaposedly disposed at regular spacing intervals in parallel posture with the wire-end-insertion opening uniformly facing to one side, integrally united together with interconnecting flexible planar members thus to make up such a belting assembly, the transferring being intermittent inching at a constant pitch corresponding to the said regular spacing interval so as to consecutively advance the connection terminal pieces along the direction of the said juxtaposition; and a die for crimping--by reciprocating movement thereof during the halting period of the said intermittent transferring apparatus, in cooperation with a mating stationary die--each of the connection terminal pieces as transferred by the said apparatus, thus as supplied to the forward end one after another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a continual crimper, it has conventionally been the normal practice to provide, between a driving element and the transferring apparatus and between the driving element and the movable die, the respective interconnecting mechanisms so as to drive the transferring apparatus and the movable die, in proper timing therebetween, by means of the said single driving element, or else to provide separate driving elements, thus a separate second driving element particularly of the transferring apparatus, but in either case very precise mounting is required in order to actually drive the die and the transferring apparatus in the desired proper timing, as is practically quite difficult, thus to not rarely incur troubles such as poor or improper crimping and the like, on account of failure of realizing the said proper timing therebetween. As for the driving element or elements, either the hydraulic cylinder(s) or electric motor(s) may satisfactorily be used, as has conventionally been the case, but as for the interconnecting mechanism for driving the movable die, same must be constructed not only for simply reciprocatingly moving the movable die between its first position as to permit fresh supply of a new connection terminal piece to the crimping operation portion by means of the transferring apparatus and its second position where the crimping operation has been completed, but also for causing the movable die to halt at its proper position as to clampingly hold there the supplied new connection terminal piece, in cooperation with the stationary die, thus to guarantee to perform easily, securely and excellently the operation of inserting an electric wire tip end into the connection terminal piece, without suffering from inadvertent displacement or irregular posture of the terminal piece, and not to hinder the transferring movement on account of coming in the way thereof; and therefore the entire apparatus has inevitably been very complicated. Furthermore, since the connection terminal pieces to be crimped are not always of one and the same model but may in fact be of any one as may arbitrarily be selected out from variety of models, it is normal with such a continual crimper to adapt itself versatilely to such arbitrarily selected model of the electrical connection terminal pieces to be crimped, namely in due accordance with the selected size, juxtaposition-pitch and so forth of the terminal pieces, by accordingly selectively exchanging the transferring apparatus and both of the said dies, and it has thus been conventional to construct these three as are attachable to and detachable from the machine body proper independently of requiring quite troublesome labor for such work-model alteration and also of storing in good care all the parts presently not in use.